He Was Only In The Books
by Choclatelovr910
Summary: An American Girl, completly new to Magic, comes to Harry's School in his Sixth Year. Romance, Action, and why does it suddenly seem that no one, not even her fellow housemates trust her?
1. A Letter That CHanged Her Life

He Was Just in A Book…  
  
Chapter One A Letter That Changed Her Life  
  
Samantha, Sam to you, woke up on Monday Mourning. She wanted to stay in bed, and wanted to act like she was as dead as a Mummy in The Sahara Desert. But her wishes were not fulfilled however, because her little sister of five, Cassidy, bounded into the room. "SAMANTHA!" Cassidy yelled into Sam's ear. Her blue eyes sparkling, she looked angelic, with her blond ringlets and blue eyes. But to Sam, she was a death package that got all the attention and everything she wanted. Sam always got second best things, and oh, did she hate it! Everything went wrong when Cassidy was around.  
Sam turned over and screamed. Cassidy was looking right at her, a bright smile on her face. Sam jumped out of bed right away and hissed through gritted teeth, "Don't scare me like that again!" "Sorry, Samantha." she said innocently, smiling, hands behind her back. "But you got a Letter." Cassidy took out a yellowing envelope there was a green seal on the back, with a large fancy H on it. In shining green ink it read:  
  
Samantha Agnes Quick 180 Daniel Dr.  
Second Smallest Bedroom New York City, New York, U.S.A.  
  
"Give me it," Sam said, snatching it angrily from Cassidy who now sat on Sam's bed. She was looking around. Posters supporting Harry Potter were half-tacked up on the walls, her room was painted red and gold, her bed wasn't four posted like Harry Potter had in the magnificent series, like described in the books, but had red sheets.  
"I don't like your room, Samantha," Cassidy said, who didn't like how Harry looked, an angered and determined look on his face, holding out a wand. Hermione was on the right side of him, holding her books to her chest, looking just as determined. Ron was on the other side of Harry, broken Wand in hand, and looking determined also. Cassidy said they looked scary, especially Hermione, it looked like she would hit her, or so she said. And this made Sam laugh. Hermione, hurting Cassidy, a little five year old. "Big surprise, you don't like my room," Sam said, opening up the letter. And putting a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Five minutes later, she dropped the letter, her mouth wide open, a look of shock on her face. "What is it?" Cassidy asked, worried, picking up the letter with what she called 'pretty green ink' written on it. She looked at the letter, a puzzled look on her face, it was not because of what the letter said, but because she couldn't read. Sam fell onto her bed, and screamed into her pillow, while Cassidy asked over and over again, "What is it? What is it Samantha?" Sam looked up, her face red, a smile etched on her face. Sam took the letter more gently from Cassidy, and the began to read it aloud.  
  
Dear Miss Quick,  
  
We are pleased to inform you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment. Term begins September First. We await you owl by no later than July Thirty-First.  
Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Cassidy looked up at her older, sixteen year old sister in horror. She then screamed, and ran out of the room. Sam smiled, this could be to her advantage. Being a Witch. She then read the list of supplies, with the First Harry Potter Book right next to her.  
She was checking the letter, and then the supplies list. It was exactly correct. Each. It was either that this was real, or it was fake, and a joke, and the person playing the joke did a really good job of joking.  
Sam then laid on her bed, assuring herself it was a fake, and she shouldn't get her hopes up, she soon fell asleep once again, and woke late that night, someone knocking at her door.  
  
I, choclatelovr910, hopes that this is a good enough story to get a reply. Harry and The Gang will get in here soon enough. Harry is in his sixth year in this fanfic, and so is Sam. Then why isn't she at Hogwarts? Well, it has something to do with her being American. You'll see enough, and just please R&R! 


	2. How Did I Get Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do own Sam however, and all other characters you do not recognize.

I know I just started this story today, but I had to post another Chappie. This is a short chapter, but I like it all the same.

_**Chapter Two**_

_**How Did I Get Here?**_

Sam awoke hearing something that sounded like a knocking at her bedroom door. Her window shined in moonlight, a full moon was above the New York City landscape, and she remembered Remus Lupin, he was out howling into the wind across an ocean, but then Sam firmly reminded herself that it was not true, not at all.

She heard whimpering out her door, and she just figured it was just Cassidy, scared of her, but Mom forced her to get her. Sam rubbed her eyes, and realized she was still in her clothes from earlier. She then remembered she fell asleep. She was so stupid like that, so stupid. A stupid sixteen year old.

"What is it, Cassidy?" Sam asked, getting out of bed, slightly worried. There was no answer, but the crying continued. Sam walked up to the door, and looked through the keyhole. No one was there, she saw no one in the dark hallway. Sam opened the door slowly, and the crying stopped, for fifteen seconds there was silence, and then their was crying again.

"Cassidy?" Sam asked, really worried now. She stepped out of her room and into the hallway. She walked down the hallway slowly, looking left to right. This hallway was different then her one at home. Heads mantled were on the walls, and she recognized them as House Elves. She passed some velvet curtains, which she knew right away hid a screaming portrait of one Mrs. Black.

She then stopped in her tracks. She was in The Black's House. Sam then looked right to left. She couldn't understand...how did she suddenly appear in The Black's House, across an Ocean, out of her bedroom, and into a Bedroom in The Black's House. Things didn't just make cense.

The crying was continuing, and she now heard someone saying, "It will be okay Ginny, It will be okay."

Sam arrived in front of the door from where the crying was. She opened up the door, and what scared her was what she saw.

It was Ginny Weasley with her brother Ron, the brilliant Hermione Granger, and then Harry Potter. When she had opened the door, they were now all staring at her. Sam felt her hair ruffle behind her, a voice was saying something slowly in her head, but she couldn't make it out.

Harry took out a stick, which she knew right away as a wand. She tried to run, or say something, but nothing came out of her mouth, and it seemed to be glued to the ground.

The scene was frozen, and Harry said Something, but it was if someone hit a mute button, and before Sam knew it, everything went black, and she fell to the ground.

Ladela...Ain't I evil? There's the Chapter, and I added a nice little Cliff hanger. Hope you like it.


	3. Too Much of A Shock

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!! School is just plain horror, and I had this story in my notebook forever, it was just about time for me to copy this. And I deticate this to Sakky-Chan, my first reviewer!

_**Chapter Three **_

_**Too Much of A Shock**_

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione angrily, running toward the mysterious girl with straight brown hair and a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She kneeled down beside her, looking at her. "What curse did you do on her?"

"Just a Jelly Legs Jinx!" exclaimed Harry angrily, getting up, and crossing over to the window, kicking a table, which rattled and fell sideways.

"I have seen no one with a reaction to a Jelly Legs Jinx like that, mate," said the red-headed boy, Ron Weasley, still sitting at the bed besides Ginny, who was wiping her tears, looking at the girl, slightly terrified.

"Do you think she is with Dumbledore or Voldemort?" Ginny said, now standing up, looking at her.

"Voldemort," mumbled Harry from his corner, not looking up, still looking out the window.

"She is too young, about our age!" Hermione protested, standing up and looking at him angrily. "You are now going to get expelled because you used magic!"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Harry yelled angrily. "Welcome her, come on in, and she could speak to us?"

"EXACTLY!" she yelled back. "For all we know, she could be a muggle!"

"How?" Harry asked walking toward Hermione, Ron looking torn between the two. "How could have she gotten here is she is a muggle?"

"Yeah," said Ron now, for the two fighting friends forgot he and Ginny were there. "How could she get in here at Grimauld Place if she is a muggle?"

"I would appreciate it if you don't call me muggle," said a slightly mad voice. "It's not muggle, it's Sam."

There was a moment of silence in the bedroom. Hermione looked down at her, and saw she was looking annoyed, getting up, mumbling under her breath. Harry was seeming to think of getting his wand out again. Ron seemed to be looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye, Ginny seemed to be wanting to get up and run toward the girl, but she stopped herself.

"Who are you?" Harry said clutching something in his jean pocket, which the girl, who said her name was Sam, noticed it was around his wand.

"I told you already," Sam said once again, looking at Hermione, slightly smiling, seeming amazed. "It's Sam, and your Hermione!"

"Ummm....yes," Hermione said, wanting to back away, and leave the rest to Harry. "How do you know?"

"How do I know?" Sam repeated smiling, and looking around at the four of them. _They don't know they're famous! _she thought, looking at their wondering faces. _Well of course they don't know. _"Anyone who has read J.K Rowling's books would know your names."

"Why's that?" Harry asked, but Hermione knew what she was talking about already.

"We are the characters in the books by this Mr. Rowling, aren't we?"

Sam laughed. J.K.R., a man! Yeah, sure, in a million trillion years.

"Mrs. Rowling." Sam said, and then added, "All of the books have been on best seller lists."

The room was deathly silent.

"Best Seller?" Ron croaked, slightly shocked. "In which country?"

"America and England, I know that," Sam said, feeling like she was like giving out all of this information for the first time.

Ginny whispered "wow!" softly, Hermione sat down on the bed shocked, Ron seemed to be green in the face, but Sam could not see Harry's reaction, because he was in a corner.

"And what else?" Ginny said indignantly, seeming to fall off the bed in any second.

"Movies," Sam said, turning toward Harry, walking toward him, wanting to see his face. "Three so far, one for each of Ron's, Harry's, and Hermione's years at Hogwarts, going along with the books."

Sam saw Harry look up, and he looked deathly pale, he then said silently, "How many books so far?"

"Five," she replied, looking at him. "One for each year at Hogwarts."

"Do they mention Sirius?" he said, sounding dry, and a little sad.

"Yes," Sam said, wondering Harry's reply, but he looked away, not saying anymore.

"Where do you come from?" Hermione asked to Sam, seeming slightly worried for Harry.

"New York City," Sam said, turning back to her. "And I did get a letter from Hogwarts, and I have no idea how I got here."

Hermione looked at her, Ginny seemed moderately surprised, and Ron opened his mouth shocked.

"This is a thing for Dumbledore." Harry whispered, seeming slightly choked.

DUM DUM DUM! You are getting dizzy, very dizzy, and I order you to hit the review this story button!

So do you think I am good? And eat some chocolate why you review!


	4. Harry The Main

Thanks Alot People for Replying! I feel sooo special! Choclate Bars and Ice Cream all around! Yah, I'm in a good mood, wanna make something of it? Now this is GOING to be my last little disclaimer for this sweet story: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I ONLY OWN SAM, AND YA KNOW WHAT, SHE'S ME! Muahahahah! lol.

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Harry The Main..**_

Sam looked up at Harry, her mouth was about to choke, her lips were dry, she felt as if she would be hit with a spell once again. Hermione seemed shocked by Harry's suggestion, but seemed that was smart. Ron just was positive Hermione would say that, and Ginny's feeling's were hard to tell, because she must have bottled up all of her facial expressions.

"That will take a while!" said a mischievous voice, and there was a loud _Crack _as two equally red-headed, stocky, young men, and Sam nearly fell backward since they apperiated out of thin air about six inches from her face. These were right away the twins, Fred and George Weasley, she knew it.

"So American," one of the twins said, and Ginny mouthed 'Fred' to her. "I hear that you told two of my siblings, and two of my good friends, that they are known in books for two major countries."

"Seventy," Sam interrupted. "I just know those two countries have the books on a bestseller list."

"Anyways," said the other twin, which she figured, okay knew was George. "We had too be in those books too."

"You sure are," Sam said smiling. "And a lot of girls think you are sexy too." (A/N: Well, at my school anyways!) That was it to the twins. They took Sam's arms and began dragging out of the room, and Hermione and Ginny got her legs, and she felt like she was about to be split in half.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, taking an extra hard tug on Sam's left leg, Sam was surprised it didn't snap in half.

"To the book store!" George and Fred said at the same time, pulling Sam's arms. "She has to help us buy the books, movies, and whatever stuff is related to us!"

"Not you guys," she whispered, and the tugging abruptly stopped. "Harry,"

"What?!" yelped the twins, stopping the tugging the hands, and Hermione and Ginny stopped tugging her feet.

"Yeah," Sam mumbled getting off the ground, whipping the dust off of her. "With names like Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban, you have to know the book's main character is Harry."

"Blimey Harry!" exclaimed Ron, getting up from his bed, and walking toward Sam. "Your famous!"

"All of you are," Sam said, seeing the disappointed look on the Fred and George's face. "It's just Harry is the main character."

"I don't want any more fame!" Harry exclaimed, picking up a chair and throwing it at Sam's head. Sam was too late to duck however, because she now had a big swell growing on her forehead, and the pain was searing. "I am so sick of it! Why can't I be just left alone! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF FUCKING VOLDEMORT!"

Harry got out of his corner, and stomped past Sam, who was now on the floor, rubbing her head, and slammed the door out of the room behind him. Sam got up mumbling, pushing the helping hands away.

"It's not like I'm the one that chooses the terrible things that happened to the characters, it's the author's choice."

It took Sam a minute to realize what she had just said.

A few hundred miles away, the famous author, Joanne Katherine Rowling, who had created the Harry Potter series, was at her home in Scotland reading a rough draft of the fifth chapter of her book, Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince, which was a work in progress.

"Suddenly, the door to her room burst open and in came a girl with straight brown hair a glowing blue eyes. Harry got up and took out his wand."

She had read aloud, confused. This was the part when the half-blood prince, known as Samuel Thompson, mysteriously burst in. But no, it was a girl, and she swore she had written a boy with straight brown hair and glowing blue eyes. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She read on further, and her eyes popped out and her jaw dropped.

She did not write what she had just read. This girl had the plot line she wrote about Samuel, and she just couldn't help but look at her little illustrations, and saw the part when Harry had took out his wand, there was a girl there in place of Samuel. Something was terribly wrong.

"Well," said Ginny, a little, okay a lot of amazement in her voice. "Why does she put Harry through such misery?"

"She does not know you exist!" Sam snapped, her face growing red. "She thinks she made you up in her head, but nope, your real!"

Hermione covered her mouth, Ginny seemed to be taken back by Sam's snappiness, Fred and George were whispering next to each other, and Ron was looking at her, seeming appalled.

"She doesn't know we exist?" Fred asked, outraged, seeming to want to apperiate to JKR's right then and now.

"Yeah," she mumbled, and sitting down on Ginny's bed. "She said the idea of Harry just walked into her brain fully formed."

"Just popped into her brain?" Ron asked, crossing his arms. "Sounds like a bunch of Baloney to me."

"Yeah," Sam mumbled.

A loud crack emitted the room, and a man wearing purple robes with a silver beard and half-moon rimmed spectacles apperiatied into the room, Sam fell backward off the bed, and she was shocked. Albus Dumbledore was right in front of her.

DUM DUM DUM! Okay people, Sam is not really me, she's sortof like me, like short temper, and my room is really like Sam's room! And I am really happy I finally figured out what a Mary-Sue is, THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE! I'm done, and check out my other story, and I am really think it would be cool if you checked out my new story, and also...I WILL HAVE A NEW STORY SOON! Yays! Well over and out! This is Choclatelovr, from the S.S. Choclate!


End file.
